The present invention relates to a rotor of an electrical machine comprising slots which are tapered on the inlet side and include a machine winding having winding overhangs, and comprising a cord lashing which reaches over the winding overhangs, extends in the slots, and is formed by a cord. The present invention also relates to a method directed to the manufacture of the cord lashing.
In the related art it is known to install a lashing in certain regions of the rotor of electrical machines for certain applications, as abrasion protection. It is known to use a polyester cord as the lashing, which is bonded in the region of the beginning and end of the cord by using heat to melt it. It is also known to manufacture lashings out of twisted thread, although the beginning and end of the cord must be knotted. It is not possible to automate careful knotting of this type; in the related art, therefore, the rotors must be removed from the production line, and the knots must be formed manually. This results in complex logistics and requires a great deal of time, and, in the least favorable cases, the quality of the knots is not consistent.